User talk:Urthan
Void Ravens Artwork Awesome, of course ! It's even better than anything I could have thought :) ! It's perfect ! I especially love the helmet and the Chapter's symbol on the left knee. Urthan (talk) 06:31, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Terror on Abregado Campaign Thanks ! I'll developp the Terror a little more then. Banners Sons of Iron Colors & Codex Markings The Sons are bleached bone (almost white) and toxic blue (very pale blue) in equal parts (with the shoulder and knee being painted blue on the right, and bone-like on the left parts of the armours). Their sole specific armours are the Neo-Gorgons Patterns for their Terminators : basically, they have tried to recreate the Gorgons Terminators which exists in Forgeworld.Otherwise, the Sons are pretty much Codex. The only true differences are that the Iron Remembrancers (the Techmarines) share a portion of the role that Chaplains have in Codex Chapters. Still, the Sons do have Chaplains, whose armours are of a dark greyish colour and not black for cultural reasons proper to Suami. As you may see, their original pattern was quite different, but it was quickly changed because it caused problems for the recruits. They are yet far too young to have diverged greatly from the Codex, and anyway, they wouldn't change much as History went by, as long as they would continue to recruit on Suami, of course. Ave Imperator ! --Urthan (talk) 12:17, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sons of Iron Chapter Banner You can't see it, but I'm drooling right now. A lot. Thanks you very much ! If you want to work on your own on the Sons, you can, because with the awesome artwork you gave me, you deserve it ! Urthan (talk) 07:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Void Ravens Banner I'll repeat myself -again- but it's worth it : it is awesome ! Awesome ! However, I've just question : is there certain meanings to the small symbols on the two banners ? Urthan (talk) 15:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Hehe, even better that what I was expecting ! I must say that the Sons of Iron's is my favourite out of the two, because it is a Chapter I spent a lot of time working on, first on the French Warfo and then translating in English there, while eliciting some very interesting discussions on the Warfo about young Chapters (which are rarely developped by Game Workshop, as far as I know). The Ravens are a lot more recent, but I still love them. Am I right to guess that the marines on both Banners are respectively the Fifth Captain Vahanen and Nuran Kale wearing the Shattered Armour ? Urthan (talk) 16:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) The Void Lord! Translations I'm not really fan of what you are doing with the language, but sure. I can translate clause or two for you. What do you need? --Remos talk 16:31, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Well I tried to translate the Purge of Tainted Steel at First, but the translation was terrible : Huuhtelua värjätään terästä makes me doubt of its correct spelling. There is also several names which I'm quite unsure of : * Tuomioistuin Herrain for the Court of Lords * Suuri Alasin which I hope does mean the Great Anvil * Huone Arkisto for the Archives Room * And the Sealed Vault, which I was certain google translated very, very, wrongly Also, I don't think that Beloved Mother was translated well, and I would have liked to know how to speel Clash of Iron. That's a lot, I know, so even one or two would be great ! Urthan (talk) 16:53, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your answer. By chance, do you know where I could find something easy to use to create symbols. I've used the Bolter&Chainsword painter, but I find the result a bit... lacking, as you may see Urthan (talk) 18:44, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot Algrim ! You're the best ! Well, for the Pre-Betrayal, I would like them to look a lot like the Metamarines (of whom they are/were an offshoot chapter) but with the right arms blue (the sole difference with the Meta's colour scheme) and a black Ultramarine Chapter mark, as a show of deference to Guilliman and mourn for his loss. After the Betrayal, the blue parts have been repainted in a deep red, the white parts deep blue and the Chapter/Warband symbol would, ideally looks like a serpent mimicking the Ultramarines symbol. But you're free to create whatever markings you want, I've faith in you ! Urthan (talk) 11:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) New Artwork SoG_SP.png|Sworn of Guilliman Chapter Iconography - updated SoG_Tact Marine.png|Sworn of Guilliman Chapter Colour Scheme - updated The Betrayed_SP.jpg|The Betrayed Chaos Warband iconography - updated The Betrayed_Chaos Marine.png|The Betrayed Chaos Warband colour scheme - updated Those are perfects ! Better that what I envisioned even ! Thanks you Algrim !Urthan (talk) 05:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! Ahaha ! Thanks ALgrim ! It wouldn't have been possible without your impressive works on the banners and Astartes pics ! Thanks a lot !Urthan (talk) 09:05, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Ashen Drakes Artwork Ashen Drakes_SP.png|Ashen Drakes armorial with Chapter iconography Ashen Drake_Tact Marine.png|Ashen Drakes Tactical Marine Thanks Algrim ! You're as awesome as ever ! Urthan (talk) 07:08, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Marauding Eagles Artwork Marauding Eagles_SP.png|Marauding Eagles armorial with Chapter iconography. Note: Chapter icon is reminiscent of the Raptor Imperialis, the ancient symbol of the Terran Unifiication Wars Marauding Eagles_Astartes.png|A Marauding Eagles Tactical Marine of the Moontalon Brotherhood (7th Brotherhood) Damn man ! You make writing a good article so hard, because it has to be at least 10% as good as your work for the armors and banners ! It's awesome. Perhaps a little too civilized, but overall, it's great and I'll use it ! Urthan (talk) 20:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Sons of Russ Chapters Hey Urthan, I noticed that your are also working on a Primaris Space Wolves Chapter. Seems to be popular subject as of late! Thus far, I'm totally digging the concept! And I like your ideas for your Chapter appearance. I had an idea that I wanted to run by you. As you may or may not known, both myself (Dusk Howlers) my brother Achilles Prime (Crimson Prowlers) and Dragonofelder (Kepher Hounds) are all currently working on similar Chapters. My proposal - to create an unofficial collective made up of Ulitma Founding Space Wolves' Successor Chapters, all of which are of like-mind and temperament, to wage an eternal war against the Traitor Legions and those who would make truck with the Ruinous Powers. These Primaris Successor Chapters were basically created as one of the first of many Successors; a whole line of descendant Fenrisian Chapters - the 'Sons of Russ' - capable of carving out a star empire the size of Ultramar. This is the vision: to be powerful enough to encircle the Eye of Terror completely, to prevent the Traitor Legions from daring to leave it ever again. I wanted to known would you like to be a part of this collective? Also, if you don't mind, I would like to make some artwork for Chapter which I'll have done in a few days. So stay tuned. Just let me know if you need anything. Talk to ya later! Øjar va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:00, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim ! Yes, I'm totally open to this idea. I think my Dawn's Wolves would be th "outsiders", -Scout-like (in the SW sense of this term) among the "Sons of Russ". They could also serve as the "open door" for outsiders (non-Sons of Russ Chapters and even the rest of the Imperium) to interact with the Sons of Russ, if you are all okay with that !Urthan (talk) 07:12, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Wolf-Brother! Cool man! Sounds good to me! I'll get going on a write up in the near future on this unofficial quadrumvirate of 'Sons of Russ' Chapters. I like your idea, of the Dawn's Wolves being the unofficial spokesmen for the collective to deal with other Imperial forces. The so-called unofficial 'face' of the collective if you will. Perhaps a bit more diplomatic than the rest of us more outspoken or brutish Chapters (LOL!). I dig it man..any other ideas just shoot 'em my way. I'll have some art done for you sometime today. As always..Øjar va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 23:16, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Dawn's Wolves Hey Urthan, Thus far I feel our Dawn's Wolves are looking outstanding thus far! They'll fit in perfectly with the SoR! BTW, here's a Chapter icon I worked up for ya. Let me known if this works. Also working on a Primaris pic as well. Let me known of ya like it or not. Øjar va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 20:43, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Dawn's Wolves_Chapter Icon.png|Dawn's Wolves Chapter iconography Dawn's Wolves_SP.png|Dawn's Wolves armorial with chapter iconoraphy Yeah, I totally dig the right image, but perhaps have the entire circle be yellow/golden, as if it was a setting sun. But if it's not feasible, don't worry, the right image is perfect. Urthan (talk) 20:57, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Dawn's Wolves Pics Redid the Chapter icon, is that what you had more in mind? Hope it works for ya! Also enjoy the new Primaris pic! Øjar va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 00:18, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Dawn's Wolves Alpha.png|A Dawn's Wolves Alpha Note: Cthonic runes, primitive fetishes and the pelt of some fell creature is worn on battle-plate to denote status It is perfect. I envisioned them exactly that way ! Thank you a thousand time : Urthan (talk) 05:15, August 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sons of Iron Gorgon Termi SoI_Gorgon Termi.png|Sons of Iron Veteran Marine arrayed in ancient and very rare Gorgon pattern Terminator Armour. It's perfect, as always ! Thanks man ! Hope your doing weel too :) !Urthan (talk) 06:59, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Neo-Gorgo Termi Info Hey Urthan, Was just reading through your additional info on the Neo-Gorgon pattern terminator armour. It looks like it could use a wee bit of editing, as it appears to almost one complete run-on sentence. Here's what you wrote: The Chapter have worked on its Terminator armours since its inception, hoping to achieve the same appearance than the Gorgons, the famous Terminators of the Iron Hands Legion and while it took them roughly 50 years to ensure that their armours wouldn't lose in quality compared to the more traditional patters of Tactical Armour Dreadnought, by constantly reworking on the design and components of the armours, they finally achieved appearances extremely close to the ancient Gorgons, even if the Sons chose to name their armours after such glorious forefathers instead of claiming their fame, thus the Neo-Gorgon name of this pattern. Might I suggest the following edits: The Chapter has continuously worked on the improvement and modification of their Terminator armour since its inception, hoping to achieve the same aesthetic appearance and innovations as their forebear's ancient (and now extinct) 'Gorgon' pattern Terminator Armour. This powerful sub-class of Tactical Dreadnought Armour was notoriously hazardous but an extremely powerful prototype, whose design was said to have been engineered by their Primarch Ferrus Manus himself. With the disappearance of the Primarch upon the black sands of Istvaan V, the remaining Iron-Fathers lost the ability to refine the Gorgon pattern to reach its full potential. It took the Iron Remembrancers of the Sons of Iron roughly five decades to ensure that their Terminator Armour design wouldn't lose in quality, compared to the more traditional patterns of Tactical Dreadnought Armour, by constantly reworking the design and its technologically sophisticated components. They finally achieved (at least aesthetically) a near-identical Terminator pattern comparable to the ancient 'Gorgon' pattern. The Sons chose to name their armour after their gene-sire rather than claiming a name of their own, thus the 'Neo-Gorgon' pattern was born. I hope this sounds okay to you. Use my suggestion..don't..whatever you decide. Just thought it might add to the overall background of the 'Gorgon' pattern. Hope this helps. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 07:23, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your editing work here ! It was one of the earliest part I translated from French to English here, if I remember right (and quite frankly, i'm sure that my articles are choke-full of this kind of mistakes!). I'll edit it right away ! Urthan (talk) 21:25, March 7, 2018 (UTC)